


My Life for Yours

by Squishy_Suga



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Take this However You Want, but Reborn does care for Tsuna, no death i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_Suga/pseuds/Squishy_Suga
Summary: Sacrifice takes many forms, that Reborn knows for sure. But when things take a turn for the worst in a time of peace, what does sacrifice really mean?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	My Life for Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RADifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/gifts).



> This is for my best friend Rowan who thinks I HAVE NO HEART! (Ily <3)

Reborn hated how a peaceful day could be turned upside down. At one point in time, he was used to it, was the constant bringer of chaos on a normal day. As things shifted and Tsuna took over as Boss, it still too was typical to have their guard up. But nearly ten years into it, and the threats stopped. No fights for dominance, no more people threatening to end the world. He got used to the silence, and that was a bad thing. 

What started out as a normal day turned quickly into a nightmare. He had a sack over his head and his hands tied behind his back, and somewhere nearby he knew his Boss was in the same condition.  _ How did it turn out like this?  _ Tsuna wanted his company on a walk through town. If only he had known there was a trap waiting for them. If only he had a fit about Tsuna being unarmed.  _ But I didn't. Because I was too used to the peace.  _

What felt like hours passed before the bindings from his wrists were released and he was shoved into a room that smelled of dust and decay. He reached for the bag over his head and pulled it away. The people responsible were already gone. He scanned the room until his eyesight adapted to the light and he noticed a body like shape on the other side. He tripped over broken tiles and roots as he made his way in the dark to the body of his Boss. " _ Decimo _ !" He crawled the rest of the way to him and lifted his head so he could see him. "Tsuna!" The man's body was folded over and he couldn't see any damage at that angle. 

"Reborn…?" Tsuna opened his eyes slowly to look up at his tutor. "Thank goodness you're okay..." He smiled weakly. 

"Are you in pain anywhere? I can't see anything." Reborn hated that smile in moments like this. It always meant the man went through hell to make sure everyone else was okay. 

"I can't feel anything...I can't move...my body is numb." He could see the panic in his tutor's dark eyes, even if it wasn't plain on his face. The years they had spent together gave him that insight into Reborn's feelings. "I'm oka--" 

"Shut up." Reborn set his head back down against the floor. "I'm going to flip you over so I can better assess your condition…" He was as careful as he could be, in case there were major wounds that would be agitated by moving him. There was definitely blood, but he couldn't tell from where. He dragged Tsuna with him to a corner, where he sat with his back braced against the wall. He pulled the young Boss against him so his head was rested against his chest. He wanted him as close as possible to be able to notice any change in condition at any time. "This is my fault," he muttered as he started to check for wounds. "I shouldn't have let this happen…" He found one, seemingly a gunshot wound by the size. "Did they shoot you?" 

"Mm..." The pressure against the wound on his abdomen brought pain to life in his system. It made it hard to breathe. 

_ No exit wound, which means the bullet is still in there...I have to risk taking it out.  _ He felt around the wound again, just to make sure there wasn't anything else he was missing. "Tsuna...I have to get the bullet out. If it's a lead bullet, and it remains in there, it'll kill you. This is going to hurt." 

"It's….okay. I trust you." Tsuna kept his eyes closed as the pain increased once more. He couldn't help but cry out and writhe until he felt a hand press against his forehead, keeping his head held firmly against the older man's chest. He could hear his heart beating rapidly. 

Reborn stopped for a moment to let him breathe, having made contact with the bullet. He kept quiet and listened to Tsuna's breathing, to make sure he was  _ still  _ breathing. He stared at the blood on his hand. "I'm going to start again. Brace yourself." He went in again without wasting any time and managed to fish it out. He held it in his hand as if he was watching it, but his attention was set on his Boss's blood that coated his skin. His moment of distraction was over and he tossed it away as he searched for anything to use to apply pressure to the wound. Once he had his hand pressed against it and Tsuna seemed to be relatively stable, he let his head fall back against the wall. The silence was comforting. 

"...Reborn..." Tsuna tilted his head slightly so he could glance up at the other man. "Please don't take the blame for this….it was my fault. I should have known better.." He closed his eyes again and his head fell, unable to keep up the energy to hold himself up. He let out a ragged breath. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Stupid boy… I'm not the one you should be worried about!" Reborn huffed. "Your Guardians will be here soon. I'm sure they've been notified by now your tracker has gone out of Namimori." He let out a sigh, trying to calm himself down. He never expected to get so attached to Tsuna, despite going through hell and back with the kid.  _ Of course you are, he's the reason you realized you  _ **_could_ ** _ be attached to someone again.  _ That bond being threatened was the very reason he never wanted it in the first place. He pulled himself from his thoughts when he noticed Tsuna had been quiet for far too long. His breathing was shallow, his body limp. For the first time in a long time, Reborn felt real fear. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't you  _ dare _ die on me!" His pulse was barely there. Panic overtook him, and he pulled his near lifeless body into a hug. Tears barely left his eyes before he buried his face in the younger man's hair. He had no ring, no box. His Sun flame could heal him, but without the equipment, he was left to let him die... _ Wait.  _ He held him tighter with shaking hands.  _ The curse.  _

Without hesitation, he dug deep within himself, let the resolve permeate every cell of his body until it felt like the warmth of the sun had washed over him. His pacifier glowed and then they were both engulfed in pure Sun flames.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to heal, bathed in pure Sun flames, and he woke to the yellow light and shaky arms around him. "...Re...born…?" The severity of the situation hit him as the flames began to disperse and his hold loosened. He shot up out of his embrace to turn to him. "Reborn!" It was his turn to cry. 

"Heh..." Reborn's arms dropped with his hands in his lap. The last few years in his eyes fell as they closed. "Don't be so stupid…I'm just tired." 

"That uses your life force, Reborn!" 

"Part of my life for yours...seems like an okay trade to me…" The pacifier on his chest glowed again and his form changed. 

Tsuna grabbed the infant sized form of his tutor and held him. He hadn't been in that form for years. "You shouldn't have had to do that…I shouldn't have been so reckless." 

"No...you shouldn't have…" Reborn opened his eyes momentarily. "But we all got a little too used to the peace…" A tiny smirk formed on his face. "I guess that means I'll have to construct some chaos for you guys when we get back."

Tsuna laughed, despite the tears still falling from his eyes. "Maybe so..." 


End file.
